


Songfiction, Rodney and John Style

by slashfictionfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfictionfan/pseuds/slashfictionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone messes up lyrics sometimes, but here are some I changed deliberately as if Rodney is singing to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song for Sheppard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: John/Rodney (Stargate Atlantis)  
> Disclaimer: I am not Simon or Garfunkel, I own nothing. No harm meant 
> 
> Summary: I was crashed out listening to Simon and Garfunkel and 'Cecilia' came on, and I started replacing her name with Sheppard and imagining Rodney singing it to him, and a theme was born
> 
> (Alternative Song lyrics to - 'Cecilia' by Simon and Garfunkel)
> 
> If you find this ANYWHERE but AO3 then it was stolen and the site it is on is a scummy thief

**Title: Song for Sheppard**

(Alternative Song lyrics to - 'Cecilia' by Simon and Garfunkel)

Sheppard, you’re breaking my heart  
You’re shaking my confidence daily  
Oh Sheppard, I’m down on my knees  
I’m begging you please to come now  
****  
Sheppard, you’re breaking my heart  
You’re giving me hypoglycaemia  
Oh Sheppard, I’m down on my knees  
I’m giving you the best sex ever  
Go on come  
  
Making love in the afternoon  
with Sheppard up in my bedroom  
(making love)  
I got up to save us again  
When I came back to bed  
Chaya'd taken my place  
  
Sheppard, you’re breaking my heart  
You’re shaking my confidence daily  
Oh Sheppard, I’m down on all fours  
I’m begging you please to do me  
Do me now  
  
Jubilation, he loves me again  
I come on his hand and I’m laughing  
Jubilation he loves me again  
He comes in my ass and I’m laughing


	2. Only You, John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: John/Rodney (Stargate Atlantis)  
> Disclaimer: Not real, not true, no harm meant  
> Summary: Rodney was feeling romantic obviously.....
> 
> (Alternative Song lyrics to - 'Only You' by The Platters)

**Title: Only You, John**

  


Only you can make Atlantis all bright,  
Only you could make the chair work right.  
Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do,  
with prime not prime I can make it through.

Only you can do the math for me,   
For it’s true, you are a prodigy.  
When you save us all, I hate it all, the recklessness of you.  
You’re a real hero, my one and only fool.

Only you can make love rise in me,  
Then make me come while not touching me.  
When you hold my dick hand, I understand the love I have for you.   
You’re my dream made true, my one and only you.

 


	3. Sheppard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: John/Rodney (Stargate Atlantis)  
> Disclaimer: Not true, not real, no harm meant. 
> 
> Summary: And another classic song.. one of the first albums I bought. Rodney is thinking of Sheppard as 'Kirk' but still loves him.
> 
> (Alternative Song lyrics to - 'Roxanne' by The Police)

**Title: Sheppard**

Sheppard, you don’t have to put on the charm, right

Those days are over  
You don’t have to flirt with everyone in sight

Sheppard you don’t have to pretend to be straight  
Boast about all the women  
You don’t care and that’s why we always fight

Sheppard, you don’t have to put on the charm, right  
Sheppard, you don’t have to put on the charm, right

Put on the charm, right  
Put on the charm, right  
Put on the charm, right

I loved you since Antarctica  
I couldn’t even talk to ya  
I have to say that’s not my leg you feel  
I won’t share you with that glowing ‘ho

I know I never shut up  
But then we kiss and make up  
Told you again, don’t ask and don’t tell is a bad way

Sheppard, you don’t have to put on the charm, right  
Sheppard, you don’t have to put on the charm, right  
You don’t have to put on the charm, right  
Put on the charm, right, put on the charm, right

**Author's Note:**

> No offence meant, or ownership implied.  
> First created and posted to LJ in 2006


End file.
